Long Time No See
by Wildwolf711
Summary: Batman pays an unexpected visit to Bludhaven one night. Nightwing hasn't seen him in over a year and isn't exactly thrilled by his surprise visit.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwing or Batman. They belong to DC.**

**Author's Note: This is my first story on Fanfiction. I hope you like it. This is my version of Batman and Nightwing meeting for the first time after Robin (Dick Grayson) was fired by Batman.**

**Long Time No See**

It had been a slow night in Blüdhaven. There had been a jewelry store robbery and a gang fight. The robbery was easy enough to stop. I made it to the car before the robber did. The robber shot at me once but I easily dodged it. I punched him square in the face and the guy was out. The gang fight wasn't too bad. They just were kids with nothing better to do on their Friday night really.

Robberies and gang fights are a walk in the park for me but striking up a conversation with the Dark Knight isn't so much.

Batman just showed up out of nowhere. He emerged out of the shadows without even the slightest of sounds. He nearly gave me a heart attack as I heard somebody creeping up behind me. But that's how it is with Bruce. No calls, no letters or any kind of communication in nearly a year. Instead his way of a welcome back is sneaking up on me on a rooftop in the middle of the night.

"You should learn how to hear what's going on behind you," he grunted.

"Well hello to you too," I said sarcastically. "What are you doing here anyway? Gotham not big enough for you?"

Batman didn't bother answering me. He instead stood there seeming to be studying me.

I rolled my eyes. "We both know you didn't come all the way to Blüdhaven just to stare at me. Let's just cut right to it already."

"I heard you were in Blüdhaven," Batman replied after another moment of silence.

"Yeah, I've been here for a while now." I wasn't in the mood for 20 questions with the Bat that night.

Batman sighed. "I came to make things right between us."

Now that I wasn't expecting. "Huh?"

"We should…. talk more." I could tell doing this was not easy for Bruce.

"Well you should have thought of that when you told to be get out over a year ago. It's a little late for that now," I growled and spun around.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Wait."

I turned around and glared at Batman. "What?"

"I want to fix things. I'm… I'm sorry. I never should have treated you like I did." Batman let go of my shoulder. "I know it is late but I really want to work things out."

I had a choice then and I knew it. I could tell him to leave me alone and I could storm off. Then I never would have to deal with him again but I would risk losing whatever was left of my relationship with this man forever. I also could accept his apology and leave the past behind.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment. I knew coming here was hard for him. I'm sure he would rather be chasing down criminals on the streets of Gotham then be here talking to me about this. Still, Bruce did come here and that said something. Maybe Bruce did care about me after all. Besides, since my real father was dead, Bruce was the closest thing I had to a father.

Batman was still looking at me, waiting for an answer. I smiled. "I'm up for it if you are."

I could have been wrong but I was pretty sure Batman was actually smiling under his cowl. "You're welcome back at Gotham anytime you want. And if you need a place to stay, the manor is still your home too."

In his own way, Bruce was telling me he loved me. Sure he never would say it out loud but it was just how Bruce was.

"Thanks. I'll have to take you up on that sometime," I replied.

Batman nodded and turned to go.

"Hey, leaving so soon?" I called. "I'm pretty sure there will be at least another crime involving guns around here tonight. It'd be a shame if you miss out on the fun."

That night Batman and I stopped two more gang fights, a hostage situation and an illegal shipping of weapons down by the docks. That was our way of 'father and son bonding' I guess. I knew our relationship would never be normal and we would always have our bumps in it. But I learned something important that night. Bruce and I were still partners dispute everything and, no matter what, he would always be there for me. Knowing that was more than enough for me.


End file.
